


Yup, Sounds Bout Right

by StardustandPixiedust212



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Go Easy on Me First Fanfic, Lie if You Don't Like It, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pack loves Stiles, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustandPixiedust212/pseuds/StardustandPixiedust212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like yesterday, the only thing that found him attractive was his kitchen chair. Now, random leather clad GQ models who keep growling are intent on following him around and jumping out of the shadows to grab a piece of this.<br/>Or<br/>AU where Stiles does a favour for Lydia by entering her bachelor's auction where he is accosted by a group of growly leathery people who are determined to sweep him off his feet and carry him to live happily ever after. Derek and Isaac are the co- Alphas of the Hale pack and stumble upon their mate at an auction but somehow keep managing to scare him off. Where there's handsy old ladies, lots of leather, confused Stiles, smut and hopefully a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dirty birds! Pleasure writing for you. Go easy on me. Whipped this out on my phone yesterday and not quite sure how I feel about it anymore but I posted it anyway as kind of a warm up for my entrance to fanfics. If anyone's interested in me continuing it, I'll try. Okay be gentle with me ;) It's my first time.

`````In hindsight, perhaps agreeing to this wasn't the best idea thought Stiles nervously. He quickly dodged another batty old lady's wandering hand that was inching a little to far down to maintain the pretext of greeting him. Jesus, was there no decorum? Stiles huffed. Strange how on a good day he couldn't even attract a soup spoon but put him in a room full of old ladies for a bachelor auction and suddenly he was Britney Spears. He suddenly had the disturbing image of himself in booty shorts wailing ' Hit me baby one more time! '. He shook off the thought and gently rebuffed another wrinkly hand straying alarmingly close to his derriere. Honestly. The things he so selflessly did for Lydia. Or, er, the things he did for Lydia to give him back his Halo collection. 

`````Speak of the well dressed devil. Lydia strode in with an air of intimidation and Chanel no. 5. He scrambled up gracelessly to meet her simultaneously knocking over two bottles of water and dodging an enthusiastic Mrs. Hilly whose attempt to nosedive into his crotch gave him such a fright that he ended up hiding behind Lydia. Lydia glared at the suddenly bashful looking women ' Ladies shouldn't you be finding your seats?' she asked meaningfully. There was a sudden scramble to leave the room. Lydia brusquely turned to Stiles who was still watching a lingering Mrs. Hilly wink at him with shuddering horror. ' Stiles" she barked sounding somewhat frazzled. " Are you ready?" " Don"t forget to smile and strut okay. We need as much bids as possible if this is to be a success" "Okay, chin up, smile wide, chest puffed up and butt out" she said over his indignant spluttering. She promptly waltzed out of the room to deal with the other eligible bachelors to be auctioned off.

````` Okay, Stiles, said to himself. You can do this. You are a strong, confident man who don't need no side dish. So what if you trip a lot and flail a lot and watch too much TV and never wear socks and can't remember the last time you had a date and cry when you watch Nemo because Fish man you gotta love em- okay getting off topic the point is you can do this. He rounded off his excellent pep talk with a firm nod and straightened his tie. The announcer signaled him and he strutted on a stage and promptly felt overwhelmed at the sheer mass of vulturous old ladies who looked as if they'd eat him whole. He shuffled awkwardly for a minuted which brought a round of coos from the women. A blush burned on his face and he ducked his head bashfully, the bells for bids went wild and people started battling it out for a date with him. He looked up and caught sight of the most enigmatic green eyes. They appeared to be burning right through him. Wooah mama to the package around the eyes. Stiles was fairly sure he was gaping like a buffoon but how else could he be embarrassed today really? If he was being forced to do this, he might as well get his fill of Mr. tall, dark and leather with stubble for days and an ass that don't quit. Hmm his smirk screamed asshole but he could change him once they got married, oooh he's so pretty when he smiles ooooh and now he's laughing, how sweet aaah sigh. Stiles was suddenly lurched out of his admiring when he realized he'd been standing in one spot staring for the last five minutes and was probably the reason for Mr Asshole's laughter. Hmph. How rude. He quickly made his way down the stretch and back throwing a few smiles but determinedly not looking at Mr. Green eyed devil. He couldn't help but throw one more glance before he retreated and found those eyes once again glued to him. He shuddered and scrambled backstage.  
````` He attempted to subtly back out of the building before he found out which lucky decrepit lady won the pleasure of his company for the evening when he was suddenly surrounded by an impenetrable wall of leather. Stiles looked up. Towering over him were five leather clad bodies. He frowned. Hm. Have I always been this short? How come no one told me? Maybe its just them. " May I help you" he asked politely. Best to not anger people that have a good couple inches on you. " Aaaaw how cute and such manners. Well done Derek!" cooed the blonde bombshell. Derek, he presumed, growled. Like legitimately growled. Like a bear or an elephant or whatever the hell growls nowadays. Stiles jumped a foot in the air in surprise, Derek looked apologetic. " Oh good job" sneered the buff brunette with a jaw that could cut glass. " You're scaring the human, Alpha". The baby faced boy with cherub curls looked horrified by that idea and literally whimpered in distress. Stiles automatically reached out to comfort him as if by some instinct despite the fact that his mind was still reeling from the human comment. Okay, not human then. That's fine. His mom was a sprite and his best friend is a banshee. He could deal with whatever they were. But what? He realized that he had mindlessly tucked a hand into the cherub faced cutie's hair and was absently holding him against his chest and stroking his hair, comforting him. There was almost a purr coming from the guy and he excitedly pushed himself as close as possible to Stiles and rubbed up against him even more. " Isaac!" admonished Derek "Not yet" he warned. But by then Isaac had begun snuffling Stiles' neck. It somehow felt really good. He began nibbling kisses as well and Stiles was startled but the kisses felt too nice to protest. Isaac's tongue suddenly joined the mix. Slowly tracing Stiles' neck. Stiles' breath caught and he attempted to pull away but Isaac glued a hand to his ass and kept him pressed against him. " Don't move' he growled. ' We've waited too long." He traced his tongue up to Stile's jaw and pressed a his mouth flat and sucked a bruising punishing mark almost angry that they hadn't had Stiles before. Stiles whimpered and Isaac squeezed his ass harder. Stiles' whimpering increased. He ducked his head and whispered " Harder". Isaac froze then growled and slammed him into a wall, sucking frantically at his neck and grinding insistently into him. Suddenly his weight was gone and Stiles' blurrily opened his eyes to see a furious Derek holding a kicking Isaac and the rest of the leather crew with burning blue eyes panting heavily in an attempt to maintain control. ' Wha?" he slurred. Derek stalked towards him but he was suddenly whisked away by Lydia and into her car. He stumbled along until his head cleared somewhat. "Who the hell were they" he asked befuddled. And why were they acting like I was the last pudding cup at the buffet he added silently. Lydia glared ' They're bad news Stiles. I would tell you to stay away from that grubby Hale pack but something tells me I'm probably too late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, whipped this out at like 2 am this morning because of all this positive feedback. I genuinely feel like you guys are amazing and thank you for the kudos and the bookmarks and the helpful comments. You guys made my week. Kisses for everyone. Even you in the back!!
> 
> Hope this is okay. Feedback if you can please. This is a mild chapter. Smut will be soon and I will develop Isaac's and Derek's characters once I figure out where I'm going with them I swear. I feel like I'm being too Stiles centric? Oh well. let me know if you guys want a chapter from either of their perspectives ? Okay have fun!!!

Okay, thought Stiles the next morning. Clearly yesterday was a bachelor auction panic induced hallucination. Obviously. Why else would he have been semi- molested by Robert Pattinson's look alike, he thought hysterically. And what was with everyone's cryptic remarks? Lydia had remained tight lipped after her ominous and totally-not-creeptastic comment about staying away from The Leather Crew. Reaffirming that he had imagined everything that occurred yesterday, he got up and prepared to start his normal day. His normal, mundane day. Where nothing remarkable would happen. Not a damn thing. He nodded firmly. Normal.

So obviously, as soon as he left his house he encountered Derek. Stiles will solemnly deny the horrified shriek that escaped him. Seriously. It was like the dude just materialized out of thin air! Scary much? And the way he was just staring at him. It was weirdly intense but oddly Stiles was not disturbed. He just experienced the urge to don his biggest coat and clutch his pearls because damn, that stare could induce orgasms. 

" Um hello?" Stiles ventured uncertainly.\

Derek's eyes widened slightly. Like he didn't factor in that his creepy looming might have included talking at some point. He floundered for a minute before Stiles took pity on him. Unfortunately when Stiles opened his mouth, it had a tendency to remain open. And Lord help whoever was nearest in following his rambles.

" Hi! I don't know if I mentioned this yesterday between all the uh um things but I'm Stiles! Like Style but with an s. Strange name I know but you don't have a chance of pronouncing my real name. I'm not even sure if I can properly actually" he chuckled. " Anyway you seem new. New to the town I mean. Not that I've been looking at you. I just mean that I would have recognized you if you weren't new. UH.. I mean I would have seen you. Not stalked!! I obviously wouldn't have followed you! I'm not a stalker! Oh God, um anyway point is I'm Stiles. Welcome" he rounded off his babbling with a cough.

Derek looked bewildered. Stiles really didn't blame him but then his face was suddenly fond. ' Stiles' he said in wonder. Stiles grinned. "Yup Stiles". "I'm Derek." he said, then frowned because he was pretty sure Stiles knew that from yesterday. Stiles kept grinning. ' Nice to meet you dude' he said.

Stiles leaned forward to give him a handshake but then disaster, in the form of Stiles himself obviously, struck. He tripped over absolutely nothing at all and spiraled straight into Derek. He catapulted into poor unsuspecting Derek, who obviously not prepared for 120 pounds of pale spastic moleyness, went flying back. They both landed roughly on the ground. 

" Oh crap" Stiles stuttered as he scrambled to get up. "I'm so sorry". Derek gently clasped Stiles and held him on top of him. "It's fine" he says gruffly.

" You fall a lot huh" Stiles' face burned.

" No" he denied petulantly. Derek chuckled.

It was mesmerizing. Stiles shifted to get comfortable and was suddenly much more acquainted with Derek than he probably had any right to be. Derek's laughter cut off abruptly. Jeez and there was the growling thing again. Derek really should get that checked out. That can't be healthy. He could probably visit the clinic and may--woaaah sudden influx of Derek lips. Derek's lips are on his lips. Is this a thing? Is this a thing that's happening? Oh dear and that's Derek's tongue. Yup definitely Derek's tongue. Oh sweet fruit loops have mercy. Stiles panicked and lurched away. He high tailed it out of his driveway and jumped into his jeep and promptly sped off. He stubbornly refused to look back at the mournful image of Derek's silhouette. Lips and all.

 

So Stiles always has a full proof plan for conflict or bizarre events. Avoid, baby, avoid. So he layed low for a couple days. He ignored calls from Lyds and avoided leather like the plague. He couldn't even wrap his head around the fact that two extremely attractive men had recently been all up in his grill. He pondered that over dinner with his father between ever so often smacking his father's hand away from the salt shaker. Devious man. Anyway, did this make him promiscuous now? Oh God is he a slut?

" Dad am I a whore?" 

The Sheriff promptly choked and spluttered unattractively.

" I am aren't I?" he said horrified. " I'm a whooore" he wailed. He started hyperventilating a bit. " I'm a two bit whore from a penny novel!! Everyone will know and start lining up around our house for a piece of me. And I'll feel to bad to say no which will make me even more of a whore. Oh dad I'm so sorry. I meant to do more with my life I swear but now I'm just a prostitute" he blubbered. Lydia will know what to do he thought. He shot up from the table and left the Sheriff spewing potatoes and gaping unattractively.

" A prostitute?" he muttered. "Jesus".\

Stiles walked briskly to Lydia's house, hoping there wasn't a neon sign about his recent promiscuity blinking over his head when he was suddenly cornered by two vaguely familiar leather clad bodies. For God's sake what was with the leather? Were they here because the heard about his new wild lifestyle? Well they got another thing coming he huffed. 

" Don't run please" Isaac said pleadingly. " We don't mean any harm".  
" Okaaaay ?" said Stiles slowly. " Then what do you want with me?" he said tiredly. He was awfully tired of avoiding them all around town and coupled with the fact that he just found out he was destined to be a prostitute was really bringing him down.

Derek huffed frustratedly. " It shouldn't be this hard" he grumbled. " You're ours!"

Stiles looked up sharply. " Excuse me?" he said appalled.

Isaac hurried to soothe " That's not exactly what he meant. Um er-

" No that's exactly what I meant" barked Derek. He got all up in Stiles' face. "Ours" he breathed into his hair. Stiles couldn't muster the will to back away. In any case he couldn't, Isaac had quickly sealed himself against his back so he was boxed in by the hard bodies. He didn't dare breathe for fear it pressed him up even more against one of them. Their faces were each tucked on either side of his neck and they appeared to be smelling him contentedly. Their breaths were slowly getting heavier until they appeared to be punch drunk on his scent. Stiles was sure this should be weird. Instead he felt a strange mix of calm an low simmering arousal.

" Back off dogs" a familiar tone reprimanded. Stiles shimmied out of his man sandwich and straight to Lydia. Yaay someone normal. Well sort of. Lydia sneered at Derek and Isaac. They both immediately went stiff and looked prepared to eat Lydia to get to him. Lydia raised an eyebrow and the guys apparently received some sort of message and with one long burning glance at Stiles, turned around and walked off.

Lydia released a sigh " Stupid werewolves" and waltzed off with Stiles trailing behind her.

Well that takes care of that, thought Stiles happily. No more really attractive extras from Grease cornering him on the street to take adva-

Wait..........werewolves? Oh God.


End file.
